De l'autre côté de l'écran
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Chidori et Rasengan s'adorent mais Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Quand Naruto découvre la véritable identité de Chidori, il tombe des nues.


**De l'autre côté de l'écran.**

_Windows live Messenger. Jeudi 24 avril, 13h00. _

* Chido_Ori * : J'comprends rien à ce que tu m'racontes, bordel t'sais pas parler normalement, attardé ? -_-

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : nn, j'm tro tparlé com sa kar jc kça te soule et ktu pige ri1 :D

* Chido_Ori * : Tain tu m'énerves, Rasengan à la con

_Rasengan vient de vous envoyer un Wizz !_

* Chido_Ori * : -_-*

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : niark niark niark

* Chido_Ori * : =) et à part ça, c'est quand qu'on se voit ?

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : j'c pas… disons… jamais ?

* Chido_Ori * : ça me fait pas rire là.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : tant mieux pcq c'était pas une blague

_Windows live Messenger Jeudi 24 avril, 13h05. _Rasengan _vient de se déconnecter. _

Sasuke Uchiha soupira, frustré, avant de fermer la fenêtre de conversation. Leurs discussions se terminaient toujours de la même manière ces temps-ci, par une prise de tête immature et totalement sans intérêt. Cela devait faire maintenant un peu plus de six mois que Sasuke discutait quotidiennement avec _Rasengan_. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce au célèbre jeu en réseau _World of Warcraft_ et depuis, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'ils ne se parlent, sans qu'ils ne s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Seulement, depuis plusieurs semaines, les simples discussions via MSN ne suffisaient plus à _Chidori_, ne suffisaient plus à Sasuke. Car Sasuke voulait rencontrer _Rasengan_. Simplement parce qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Son amour était peut-être un amour pixélisé, mais cela restait de l'amour. Il connaissait à peu près tout de son correspondant à l'exception de son prénom et de son visage. En effet, ils ne s'était jamais échangé la moindre photo, et ne s'étaient jamais dit comment ils s'appelaient. _Rasengan_ ne le voulait pas et Sasuke respectait sa décision. C'était ça ou ne plus lui parler. Alors, c'était ça.

Sasuke bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira comme un chat. Sa bouche se déforma en une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'il sentit les os de son dos craquer les uns après les autres. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva péniblement. Il s'approcha de sa garde-robe, attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, et quitta sa chambre pour la salle de bains où il fit un brin de toilette rapide. A l'aide d'une noisette de gel, il tenta de dompter sa chevelure ébène, puis s'aspergea généreusement de parfum –le Paco Rabanne qu'il avait volé à son frère aîné-. Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère, une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs dont il avait hérité du visage angélique et du teint pâle, était assise autour de la table, une tasse de café à la main, et lisait le journal. Tendrement, il l'embrassa sur les deux joues, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

-Tu vas encore être en retard si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, Sasuke, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais je comptais partir tout de suite. A tout à l'heure.

-Fais attention à toi.

Sasuke déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main avant de le souffler à Mikoto Uchiha. Il attrapa son sac de cours et quitta la maison, le cœur léger. En chemin, il enfonça les écouteurs de son Ipod dans ses oreilles et soudainement, la vie prit des allures de clip vidéo. Sous l'air de _Cemetery Drive, _il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où patientaient déjà une vieille femme et son yorkshire. Sasuke la salua d'un bref signe de tête et balaya du regard le centre-ville de Kyoto. En ce début d'après-midi, le trafic était dense et les voitures roulaient lentement, pare-chocs contre pare-chocs.

Parfois, des coups de klaxons fusaient dans les airs ainsi que quelques propos injurieux ne méritant pas d'être mentionnés. Agglutinés les uns aux autres comme des sardines, les piétons se pressaient sur le trottoir. Beaucoup avaient un téléphone portable collé à l'oreille et semblaient courir après le temps. Le temps, l'un des seuls éléments que l'homme ne pourra jamais maîtriser en dépit de ses efforts. Une douce brise vint effleurer le visage de Sasuke, lui arrachant un léger frisson. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le bus finit par arriver. Sasuke s'y engouffra et loua le ciel lorsque ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur un siège libre. Puis il se souvint de la dame âgée et de son petit chien. Sans regret, il lui céda sa place en prétextant qu'il aurait tout le temps d'être assis en cours. La vieille femme le remercia chaleureusement, le gratifiant même d'un sourire auquel il répondit. Au cours du trajet, il perdit l'équilibre plusieurs fois, provoquant quelques ricanements, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, après un quart d'heure de trajet mouvementé, Sasuke respira à pleins poumons l'air frais du printemps. Il fallait dire que les effluves qui emplissaient un bus bondé se révélaient hautement désagréables, au point qu'il était parfois nécessaire d'entrer en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes. D'un pas rogue, il combla les quelques mètres le séparant de l'Université de Kyoto. Etudiant en deuxième année de droit, il prenait ses études très au sérieux et ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Plutôt mourir que de louper un cours, même si le cours en question s'avérait d'un ennui mortel. Il pénétra dans un imposant bâtiment en briques rouges et, après avoir salué quelques connaissances dans les couloirs, franchit les portes de son amphithéâtre. Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était en retard de dix minutes. Cependant, le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle lui fit comprendre que le professeur, Kakashi Hatake, n'était pas encore arrivé. Soulagé, Sasuke s'installa sur un strapontin de l'une des rangées du milieu. Il commençait à déballer ses affaires lorsqu'un rire aigu et bourré de stupidité parvint à ses oreilles.

Quelques rangées plus bas se trouvait cet imbécile de Naruto Uzumaki. Un type aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui avait la bêtise inscrite sur le visage. Naruto Uzumaki, son ennemi juré depuis l'école maternelle. Il l'agaçait toujours avec ses sourires artificiels, ses attitudes insouciantes et ses remarques désobligeantes. Alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans, Naruto l'avait un jour attrapé dans la cour de récréation pour le pousser dans une flaque boueuse. Depuis cet incident à l'apparence anodine, les deux garçons se vouaient une haine dépourvue de limite.

Au collège, lors d'un voyage en classe verte, Sasuke avait vidé toutes les bouteilles de shampooing de Naruto pour y verser, à la place, du jus d'orange, du lait et tout un tas de choses encore plus dégoûtantes. Naruto répondit à cette provocation en s'emparant de la valise de Sasuke. Il la vida entièrement et flanqua tous les vêtements du ténébreux dans la rivière située non loin de l'auberge où logeait leur classe. Au lycée, les provocations devinrent plus… cruelles. Bagarres dans la cour, humiliations verbales, insultes cinglantes, gestes élégants du majeur échangés dans le dos de leur prof lors des cours. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient retrouvés un million de fois au moins dans le bureau du directeur pour s'expliquer. Malheureusement, aucune retenue, aucune punition, aucun sermon ne leur fit entendre raison et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'ils étudiaient le droit et avaient tout juste vingt ans, ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de s'humilier.

Humilier l'autre. Le casser. Le détruire intérieurement. Oh pour ça, Naruto Uzumaki était un vrai pro. Un pro de qualité premium. Quand Sasuke avait découvert son homosexualité, quatre années plus tôt, Naruto ne s'était pas privé de le couvrir d'insultes toutes plus intelligentes les unes que les autres. Pédale, tapette, anormal, erreur de la nature… et d'autres plus charmantes encore. Cela faisait mal. Même si Sasuke détestait Naruto, cela lui fit mal. A la différence de Sasuke, Naruto était populaire et entouré d'amis. Tout le monde l'appréciait et le trouvait drôle. Les filles se battaient presque entre elles pour terminer dans son lit, le samedi soir, après une soirée bien arrosée. Les garçons lui vouaient une admiration soigneusement dissimulée sous leurs airs indifférents. Sasuke ne les comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer un individu aussi grossier et intellectuellement limité. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Diable le destin semblait vouloir les réunir. Son bac sous le bras, alors qu'il croyait enfin être débarrassé de ce crétin fini de Naruto Uzumaki, voilà qu'il décidait de se lancer dans des études de droit, lui aussi ! La bonne blague !

-Hey pédale douce, qu'est-ce que tu mattes comme ça ?

Sasuke fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par la voix rauque du crétin blond. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pour former une ligne droite sur son front.

-D'où tu me parles, connard ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid, ferme un peu ta grande gueule Uzumaki, tu feras des heureux.

Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux. Les amis du moment de Naruto pouffèrent et chuchotèrent en détaillant Sasuke d'un œil moqueur. Le sourire insolent du blondinet s'évapora immédiatement et un mépris glacial se mit à pétiller au fond de ses pupilles.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'en colle une, c'est ça ?

-Amène-toi si t'oses.

Et Naruto comptait bien s'amener, ça oui ! En marmonnant des injures entre ses dents, il commençait à s'approcher de Sasuke lorsque la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit en un grincement plaintif. Kakashi Hatake fit irruption dans la pièce, une serviette à la main. Il posa son ordinateur portable sur le petit bureau placé sur l'estrade et attrapa le micro.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard les jeunes, nous allons commencer alors regagnez vos places s'il vous plaît.

Naruto et Sasuke se défièrent du regard pendant une fraction de seconde encore puis le blondinet fit volte face pour aller s'asseoir entre Kiba Inuzuka et Gaara Sabaku, deux garçons plutôt sympas mais beaucoup trop influençables aux yeux du ténébreux. Le cours commença. Naruto manqua de s'endormir au bout d'un quart d'heure mais, grâce à Kiba qui lui donnait constamment des coups de coude dans les côtes, il parvint à tenir le coup. Il pouvait sentir le regard haineux de Sasuke Uchiha lui vriller la nuque mais il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Après tout, qui se souciait d'un pauvre type constamment seul ? Qui se souciait d'un pauvre gars anormal qui n'avait pas le moindre ami, hein ? Personne. Et c'était justement pour cette raison que Naruto pouvait le maltraiter à sa guise. Et Seigneur comme il pouvait aimer ça. Cela le faisait se sentir… comment dire… supérieur ? Oui, c'était certainement le terme exact. Supérieur. Parfois, il ne pouvait le nier, ce côté sadique de sa personnalité le faisait tressaillir. Dans ces moments-là, il se détestait vraiment mais titiller les nerfs sensibles de son ennemi d'enfance resterait toujours son passe-temps favori.

Alors que Kakashi Hatake expliquait pour la millième fois au moins l'article trois cent quatre vingt cinq du code pénal, les pensées de Sasuke vagabondèrent vers _Rasengan_. Ce n'était pas son genre de perdre sa concentration lorsqu'il assistait à un cours mais il fallait bien avouer que les mots de son ami virtuel –son unique ami en fait- l'avaient fichtrement chamboulé. Il avait hâte d'être ce soir pour se planter derrière l'écran de son Mac et s'excuser. S'excuser, même s'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Il s'excuserait de l'avoir brusqué même s'il ne se sentait pas coupable car il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. _Rasengan_ était son seul ami et surtout son seul amour. Malgré leur vision des choses totalement différente voire opposée, Sasuke adorait discuter avec lui et se demandait s'il le rencontrerait un jour, bien que son correspondant restait réticent quant à une approche plus « réelle ». Ce garçon lui paraissait différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il n'était ni stupide, ni superficiel. Et en plus, il aimait les hommes, lui aussi. A l'exception de Sasuke, _Rasengan_ vivait très mal son homosexualité. Aux heures de la nuit les plus propices à la confidence, _Rasengan_ lui avoua son penchant pour les hommes. Il lui révéla être un homosexuel qui ne s'assumait pas, qui se détestait pour ressentir ces choses étranges et _anormales_ à l'égard des autres garçons. Alors pour pallier à ce _petit problème_, _Rasengan_ couchait à droite à gauche avec la première fille qui croisait son chemin. Mais pendant qu'il embrassait des lèvres barbouillées de rouge à lèvres et que ses mains caressaient des courbes féminines, il songeait au corps d'un homme. Insupportable. Sasuke avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne choisissait pas plus sa préférence sexuelle que la couleur de ses cheveux mais _Rasengan_ ne voulait rien entendre. Têtu comme une mule, ce garçon.

Au fil du temps, Sasuke s'était dit que son correspondant refusait peut-être de le rencontrer à cause de leur attirance commune pour les hommes. Dans le fond, cela lui faisait peut-être peur parce que _Rasengan_ aussi était amoureux. Amoureux de Sasuke Uchiha, ou plutôt de _Chidori_. Quand il y songeait, Sasuke se sentait capable d'affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. Son cœur se gonflait d'espoir et il se sentait alors prêt à patienter encore un peu. A patienter le temps qu'il le faudra. Une heure et demie plus tard, Kakashi Hatake annonça la fin du cours et un soulagement collectif se fit sentir dans l'amphithéâtre. Sasuke s'empressa de remballer ses affaires. Il était déjà seize heures et le jeudi, _Rasengan_ se connectait toujours à seize heures trente. Il devait faire vite. D'un pas pressé, il quitta la salle de cours sans remarquer que Naruto s'était mis à le suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue, Naruto l'apostropha. En levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke fit volte face et le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, crétin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Tu m'as manqué de respect aujourd'hui, siffla Naruto, crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

-Vas te faire voir, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Je me tire.

Et Sasuke joignit la parole au geste puisqu'il tourna les talons. Naruto serra les poings, réprimant l'envie d'en balancer un dans l'estomac de ce pauvre crétin esseulé. Sasuke avait de la chance pour une fois : Naruto avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne voulait louper sous aucun prétexte. Dans le cas contraire, il lui aurait volontiers refait le portrait. Ses yeux bleus suivirent Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle d'une rue et disparaisse. Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte en marmonnant un « C'est ça sauve-toi espèce de lâche » d'une voix fatiguée, et prit la direction du quartier résidentiel où il vivait avec ses parents. Minato et Kushina Uzumaki avaient eu la brillante d'idée d'acheter une maison à proximité de l'université. Ainsi, leur fils adoré ne devait pas subir l'enfer des transports en commun. Naruto plongea une main dans la poche de son jean et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone portable. Seize heures et quart. Ouf, il n'était pas en retard. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas. Rêveur, il passa les mains derrière sa nuque et un petit sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage qu'il s'efforçait de garder inexpressif. Car Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le fils d'un célèbre juge qui statuait au Tribunal de première instance. Admiratif, il avait entreprit de suivre les traces de son géniteur en espérant le surpasser un jour.

Seulement, toute chose a son revers de médaille. Si son père excellait dans son métier, il était toujours absent. Naruto vivait pratiquement seul avec sa mère et, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il souffrait de l'absence de son père. A l'aspect joyeux et boute en train, son for intérieur ne se constituait que d'amertume et de tristesse. Il s'accommodait à faire rire les autres pour oublier la noirceur de sa vie, pour oublier la solitude qu'il ressentait à chaque instant. Au fond, Naruto était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible et fragile mais beaucoup trop fier et imbu de lui-même pour le montrer. Effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un ne lui retire son masque, il s'efforçait de toujours cacher ses faiblesses et ses sentiments. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait d'aller couiner chez les autres ? Rien du tout mis à part ternir son image presque idéale. Sourire toujours, car sourire était important. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il devait jouer son rôle à la perfection, sourire pour maintenir son image de jeune étudiant bien élevé. Sourire toujours, même dans les jours les plus noirs. Un sourire factice, un sourire amer. Un sourire fissuré qui lui donnait des rides, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, son cœur débordait de colère et de frustration.

Cependant, depuis sa rencontre virtuelle avec _Chidori_, sa vie goûtait un peu de stabilité, un peu de gaieté, un peu de bonheur. Il s'échappait de son enfer quotidien en discutant avec cet ami virtuel, cette personne qui, sans le soupçonner, lui apportait tellement. Il pouvait vraiment être lui-même derrière l'écran, et cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir apprécié pour ce qu'il était réellement. A peine arrivé chez lui, Naruto grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Il jeta négligemment son sac de cours dans un coin de la pièce et s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Dans ces moments-là, où ses doigts pianotaient frénétiquement sur le clavier et où ses yeux brûlaient à force de fixer l'écran, Naruto se sentait comme drogué. Il se sentait prisonnier de ce monde frisant l'imaginaire. Et à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas tellement se sentir dépendant de cette bulle virtuelle mais après tout, chacun sa came. La déception se lut sur son visage au grain de peau hâlé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que _Chidori_ n'était pas encore connecté. Comment pouvait-on s'attacher autant à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas réellement ? Mais, finalement, le réel était-il si important ? Le virtuel était tellement plus facile, tellement plus léger que la dure réalité qui le heurtait jour après jour. _Chidori_ lui semblait bien plus réel que l'ensemble des individus qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, tellement plus vrai que Kiba et Gaara avec qui il riait tous les jours.

Soudainement, il y eut un miracle. Un petit _bip_ l'informa que quelqu'un venait de se connecter. Son visage s'illumina.

_Windows live Messenger. Jeudi 24 avril, 16h45. _

* Chido_Ori * : Re =)

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : t'es à la bourre, il est 45 !

* Chido_Ori * : Bordel j'viens d'arriver et tu me les casses déjà -_-

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : je m'ennuyé sans toi :$

* Chido_Ori * : Monh tu rougis, c'est trop mignon :D ça marche avec les filles ce genre de truc ?

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : pas besoin de te foutre de moi

* Chido_Ori * : Plus sérieusement, je suis content de te parler, moi aussi =)

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : =) tu sais, je pensé à sa tt à l'heure en cour… T vrmt devenu qqn d'important pr moi

* Chido_Ori * : Toi aussi tu l'es mais… explique-moi pourquoi je compte pour toi.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner. Son cœur menaçait d'imploser d'une minute à l'autre. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur insoutenable avant que _Rasengan_ ne réponde.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : pcq ma vie est mieu depuis ke T dedans. Tu combles un vide. Parlé avec toi, C kom une thérapie tu sais et pr rien au monde je ne voudrai que ça s'arrête.

* Chido_Ori * : Si tu continues à écrire aussi mal, ça risque de s'arrêter plus tôt que tu ne le penses niark niark.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : j'ss sérieux

* Chido_Ori * : Ok alors je vais l'être aussi. Pourquoi on ne se verrait pas dans la réalité si je compte tant que ça pour toi ? J'sais que t'habite à Kyoto, je l'ai vu sur ton profil.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : G mes raison et ma décision restera la meme. J'ss pas prêt à te voir, je préfère qu'on se parle kom sa. Se rencontrer pourré tout changer entre ns

* Chido_Ori * : Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas si on se rencontre. Au contraire, ils risquent de s'amplifier.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : J'dois y allé

* Chido_Ori * : C'est ça. Continue de fuir.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : Et toi continue d'espéré, parait ke ça fait vivre

_Windows live Messenger. Jeudi 24 avril, 17h00. _

Comme pris en faute, Naruto éteignit son ordinateur avec hâte avant passer l'une de ses mains, moite, sur son visage. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait irrégulièrement et sa gorge était tellement sèche que sa langue collait à son palais. Eh oui. Il venait de fuir comme il savait si bien le faire. Simplement parce que _Chidori_ lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Cela l'effrayait.

-Et merde…

Difficilement, sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal et la sueur qui perlait sur son front commençait à s'évaporer. La peur que son ami virtuel puisse découvrir sa véritable identité le hantait complètement et le paralysait totalement. Ils habitaient Kyoto tous les deux alors ce serait une véritable catastrophe s'ils se rencontraient parce que… parce que Naruto ne saurait résister. Il ne saurait résister à ses sentiments. Derrière un ordinateur, c'était plus facile parce qu'il pouvait l'éteindre dès qu'il le voulait. Mais dans la réalité, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Il devait faire face, il devait lutter, et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas capable de lutter contre _Chidori. _

Car _Chidori_ possédait son cœur.

oOoOo

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages, le rose et l'orange se mêlaient sans pudeur. Le soleil se fondait dans l'horizon et perdait peu à peu de sa lumière, laissant la fraîcheur du crépuscule embrasser la ville de Kyoto. Les oiseaux profitaient des derniers rayons de chaleur en virevoltant dans les airs tandis que de nombreuses personnes rejoignaient leur foyer. Dans un petit parc, installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, Sasuke bouquinait tranquillement. Depuis qu'il l'avait acheté, le tome 1 de _Hunger game_ s'accaparait toute son attention lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas derrière son ordinateur. Son cœur accélérait ses battements au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes de ce chef d'œuvre bourré de suspense. C'était typiquement le genre de livre qu'on ne pouvait plus lâcher une fois qu'il se trouvait entre nos mains. Il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa cuisse et, en poussant un soupir lourd de sens, il déposa le roman sur l'herbe et plongea une main dans la poche de son jean.

Un sourire empreint de tendresse se peignit sur ses lèvres. _Rasengan_ venait de lui envoyer un mail. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Sasuke pour le lire.

_Hello __Chidori __! _

_Je sais que t'envoyer un mail en dehors de nos conversations habituelles ne me ressemble pas vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir… tu me manquais trop… et puis, pour être tout à fait franc, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi._

-Hey la tapette !

À cause du rock qui assourdissait ses tympans, Sasuke n'entendit pas l'insulte que venait de lui hurler Naruto Uzumaki. En ricanant, ce dernier arracha les écouteurs des oreilles de Sasuke, le faisant sursauter. Les traits du ténébreux se crispèrent immédiatement et, lentement, très lentement, il se mit debout. Il toisa Naruto de toute sa grandeur, les yeux remplis de haine et les mâchoires serrées. Ses doigts pressaient tellement son téléphone portable qu'ils en devinrent blancs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sa-su-ke ?

-Fiche-moi la paix, va jouer ailleurs.

Les orbes céruléens du blondinet s'arrêtèrent sur le Motorola de Sasuke.

-Oh ? T'envoies des messages à ton petit copain ? se moqua-t-il.

Sasuke garda le silence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il jaugea Naruto avec une pointe de pitié au fond des yeux et se baissa pour ramasser son livre. Puis, sans dire un mot, il tourna les talons, laissant Naruto en plan au beau milieu de la pelouse. Il commençait à pianoter sur les touches de son téléphone lorsqu'une main se referma autour de son poignet.

-Me tourne pas le dos, enfoiré ! hurla Naruto.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur son œil gauche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En gémissant, il s'étala sur la pelouse et son Motorola lui échappa des mains. En ricanant, Naruto s'empressa de ramasser le téléphone portable tandis que, sonné, Sasuke tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un mince filet de sang glissait le long de sa joue et son œil gauche n'était désormais qu'une fente brillante et violacée.

-Alors… voyons voir qui est l'autre pédale avec qui tu parles, dit Naruto d'un ton persifleur.

En moins d'une seconde, le sourire narquois scotché sur ses lèvres ourlées disparut et son regard fut traversé par une lueur hébétée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et, incrédule, il dévisagea Sasuke qui se relevait péniblement.

-Ne… ne me dis pas que _Chidori, _c'est toi ? articula le blond d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Naruto venait de lui dire mais une fois que l'information arriva à son cerveau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Ils restèrent là, sans dire un mot, debout au beau milieu de la pelouse du parc. Leurs bouches demeuraient scellées mais leurs yeux devinrent plus bavards que jamais. Chacun fouillait le regard de l'autre, à la recherche d'une once d'explication. Naruto ferma fortement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, espérant être en train de faire un affreux cauchemar. Mais non. Il se trouvait bel et bien dans la réalité. _Chidori_, le garçon avec qui il parlait depuis des mois, le confident auquel il ouvrait quotidiennement son cœur, le correspondant pour lequel il n'avait aucun secret, était en fait… Sasuke Uchiha, ce type acerbe et taciturne qu'il ne savait pas encadrer depuis l'école maternelle. Soudainement, la honte l'envahit, la honte d'avoir partagé ses secrets les plus intimes, ses peurs les plus profondes, ses sentiments les plus forts avec ce… ce crétin de Sasuke Uchiha. Pris de nausée, le blondinet déglutit avec difficulté. _N'importe qui mais pas lui, je vous en prie, n'importe qui mais ce foutu con de Sasuke, _ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Sasuke fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'approcha de Naruto et, avec douceur, lui reprit le Motorola. Sous le choc, Naruto n'opposa aucune résistance. Un frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau lorsque les doigts de Sasuke frôlèrent les siens. Ses yeux, bien que secs, le piquaient étrangement.

-Naruto… je… je t'assure que je ne savais pas que tu étais _Rasengan,_ chuchota Sasuke.

-C'est un cauchemar. Je veux mourir.

-Non, ne t'en fait pas Naruto, avec moi tes secrets seront bien gardés, je te le jure.

C'était la phrase de trop. Le mot de trop. Une seconde de plus en présence de Sasuke et il deviendrait fou. Le goût de la trahison peuplait sa gorge et, là, dans ce petit parc, il se sentait capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il se sentait capable du pire. Sans quitter Sasuke du regard, Naruto recula de quelques pas avant de faire volte face et de s'enfuir en courant, comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses. Au loin, il entendit Sasuke crier son nom mais il ne se retourna pas.

Jamais Sasuke n'avait eu aussi mal. Où était la beauté là-dedans ? Ne disait-on pas qu'aimer était un art ?

Mensonge.

L'amour, ça n'a rien de beau : ça vous détruit.

Sasuke regarda Naruto s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un minuscule point dans l'horizon.

oOoOo

Naruto ne vint pas en cours pendant une semaine entière. Si Sasuke ne possédait pas un ego démesuré, il aurait été se renseigner auprès de Kiba et Gaara, les deux meilleurs amis de Naruto. Si le blondinet ne faisait pas montre de sa présence à l'université, _Rasengan_ aussi demeurait absent sur la toile. Il ne se connectait plus, ni sur MSN, ni sur _World of Warcraft_. C'était comme s'il s'était soudainement volatilisé. Pourtant, tant bien que mal, Sasuke était parvenu à ravaler sa fierté et lui avait envoyé un e-mail. Bien évidemment, le crétin blond ne daigna pas lui répondre. Alors Sasuke songea qu'il était peut-être mort et occupé à se décomposer dans une ruelle sombre. Cette idée le faisait sadiquement ricaner mais dans le fond, elle n'avait rien de drôle. Naruto s'était peut-être réellement suicidé après leur petite altercation. Peut-être qu'on l'avait retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre ou qu'il s'était volontairement pris un arbre en voiture. Non, impossible. Naruto ne se suiciderait pas, _Rasengan_ ne se suiciderait pas. Simplement parce que ce n'était pas son genre.

Ce jour-là, les cours s'étaient terminés avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Le temps était doux et Sasuke décida de faire un geste pour l'environnement et de rentrer à pied. Il adorait sentir la caresse du vent contre son visage et la chaleur du soleil lui mordre la nuque. L'impressionnant cocard que Naruto lui avait offert commençait à disparaître. Son œil reprenait peu à peu un aspect normal et Sasuke n'en était pas mécontent. Lorsque ses parents et son frère lui demandèrent qui était le responsable, Sasuke s'était contenté de garder le silence. Même Itachi n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez et heureusement car dans le cas contraire, Naruto Uzumaki ne ferait plus partie de ce bas monde. Devant le portail de l'université se trouvait une silhouette familière. Svelte et élancée. Une carrure large, des épaules musclées, et des bras protecteurs. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke s'arrêta net, stupéfait. Mains dans les poches et dos voûté, le blondinet combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il flottait dans son jean et semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Sasuke.

-Je vais être clair, décréta-t-il, je veux que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

-Je peux pas.

-Quoi ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke lui décocha un sourire tendre.

-Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas _t'_oublier.

_Parce que je t'aime,_ eut-il envie de confesser. Sasuke se mordit la langue, comme pour l'empêcher de se dénouer. Il avait eu le temps de se demander qui, entre _Rasengan_ et Naruto était sincère. Puis la réponse lui parut évidente. Naruto jouait un rôle. _Rasengan _était lui-même.

La compassion et la douceur que Naruto décelait dans le regard de Sasuke l'agaçait au plus haut point. Le blondinet fut tenté de lui flanquer un autre coup de poing. Dans l'œil droit cette fois. Un véritable kaléidoscope de sentiments peuplait le cœur du blondinet. A l'égard de Sasuke, il ressentait un entrelacs de colère et de profonde affection. Il était partagé entre l'amour et la haine. Une partie de lui-même –cette partie sombre et froide qui l'effrayait tant- souhaitait détruire Sasuke, le démolir, le mettre en lambeaux. Mais l'autre part de sa personnalité –celle qui était follement amoureuse de _Chidori_, la partie douce qui contenait tout ce qu'il possédait de meilleur- voulait l'aimer. L'aimer ardemment. Quelle part de lui-même prendrait le dessus sur l'autre ? Au fond de lui, Naruto le savait déjà. Lentement mais sûrement, l'amour gagnait du terrain. Et cela le tétanisait complètement. Eprouver de l'affection pour un homme le répugnait déjà mais éprouver de l'amour pour Sasuke Uchiha lui donnait carrément envie de vomir.

Et pourtant… pourtant c'était bien au contact de Sasuke que son cœur se mettait à battre dans tous les sens, que ses mains commençaient à trembler, que sa bouche bafouillait bêtement, que ses joues s'empourpraient stupidement, que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

-Naruto, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas table rase du passé ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix douce. Au fond, nous nous entendons plutôt bien, non ?

C'était ça, le pire. Ils s'entendaient bien. Incroyable mais vrai. Naruto Uzumaki s'entendait bien avec cet imbécile de Sasuke Uchiha. Qui l'eut cru ? Naruto secoua vigoureusement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Un goût amer peuplait sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en plein cauchemar et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : se réveiller.

-Si tu dis à quelqu'un ce que tu sais sur moi… Uchiha, je jure que je te bute.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi.

Naruto le déchiffra encore pendant une salve de secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte et de tourner les talons, mains dans les poches et yeux rivés sur le sol. Sasuke fit un pas… puis deux… vit son bras se tendre vers l'avant, ses doigts s'écarter légèrement… puis il renonça. Courir pour rattraper Naruto et le supplier de lui laisser une chance demandait trop d'efforts. Cela l'épuisait déjà. Sans compter que Naruto l'enverrait sans aucun doute sur les roses, comme il savait si bien le faire. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Sasuke, Naruto espérait. Il espérait que Sasuke se précipite vers lui et le saisisse par le poignet. Plusieurs fois il eut envie de se retourner. Juste pour voir si Sasuke était encore là et s'il le regardait. Mais il ne fit pas. Il disparut à l'angle d'une rue, le cœur battant et le front perlé de sueur.

A regret, il songea que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Car désormais, ce n'était plus _Chidori_ qui gouvernait son cœur… mais Sasuke.

oOoOo

-Hey Naruto ! Tu viens avec nous au stade ? On va se faire un match de foot ! hurla presque Kiba Inuzuka.

Toutes les personnes assises autour des tables de la bibliothèque du campus lui lancèrent un regard noir. L'une d'entre elles pointa même un panneau fixé au mur sur lequel on pouvait lire : SILENCE ! RESPECTEZ LE TRAVAIL DES AUTRES ! Rouge de honte, Naruto secoua négativement la tête avant de se replonger derrière son livre de droit civil. Une mine boudeuse sur le visage, Kiba combla les quelques mètres le séparant de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Pourquoi tu viens pas ? râla-t-il.

-Ferme-la ou parle moins fort, tu déranges tout le monde, chuchota Naruto. Je viens pas parce que j'ai du travail.

-Pff n'importe quoi… hey tu sais que Sakura-chan sera là ?

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Ben t'en pinces pour elle depuis l'année dernière non ?

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sa langue avait failli le trahir puisqu'il avait été à deux doigts de répondre que non, il n'en pinçait plus pour Sakura Haruno mais pour un ami virtuel répondant au nom de _Chidori_. _Chidori_ qui était en réalité Sasuke Uchiha, celui que Kiba surnommait « Pédale douce ». Toute l'histoire de sa misérable vie.

-Bon… je termine rapidement de lire ce chapitre et je vous rejoint, ça te va ?

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kiba.

-Ca roule ma poule ! A tout à l'heure !

Et il quitta la bibliothèque avec autant de délicatesse et de discrétion qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Naruto soupira, blasé. Ses yeux parcoururent à nouveau les lignes de son livre de droit mais il n'en retenait pas un traître mot. Et voilà, maintenant il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer ! Maudit Kiba. Agacé, il ferma l'épais bouquin d'un geste vif avant de se lever. Il déambula dans les allées de la bibliothèques, à la recherche de son emplacement.

-Ah… ici.

Soigneusement, il reposa le livre là où il l'avait trouvé. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand son regard s'arrêta sur Sasuke Uchiha. Debout entre deux étagères pleines de livres, il feuilletait une revue sur les sciences humaines. Sourcils froncés et bouche déformée en une légère grimace, il semblait à mille lieues du Japon. Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto esquissa un tendre sourire. Il eut envie de s'approcher mais se résigna. Au beau milieu de l'odeur particulière des livres, il contemplait Sasuke d'un œil admiratif. Sasuke l'intriguait. Quelque part, il l'avait toujours intrigué. Sa beauté, froide et austère, le fascinait et sa façon naturellement gracieuse de se déplacer l'envoûtait carrément. Naruto se surprit à se demander pourquoi il avait dépensé tant d'énergie à faire souffrir Sasuke. A vrai dire, lui-même n'en savait rien. Il savait simplement qu'à une époque, le ténébreux l'agaçait sérieusement, au point que l'envie de lui fracasser le crâne le prenait dès qu'il le croisait sur son chemin.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait plutôt envie de l'embrasser. L'embrasser dès qu'il l'apercevait.

Comme maintenant, entre deux allées de la bibliothèque.

Il se demandait ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Sasuke Uchiha, ce que cela faisait d'embrasser une personne que l'on aimait sincèrement. Il imaginait les lèvres de Sasuke comme étant douces, légèrement sucrées, peut-être un peu gourmandes. Elles étaient capables de cracher d'ignobles injures mais elles pouvaient aussi murmurer de tendres mots au creux d'une oreille qui voulait bien les recevoir. Oui… il pourrait simplement s'approcher, là tout doucement, pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur menaça de suspendre ses battements. Soudainement, sa gorge était devenue sèche, au point que sa langue collait à son palais. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et de légers picotements envahissaient ses doigts. Sasuke ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de lui mais pourtant, il lui semblait inaccessible.

Sentant un regard insistant lui vriller la joue, le ténébreux leva le nez de sa revue. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent dès qu'il reconnut Naruto. Debout au beau milieu de l'allée, une expression hébétée sur le visage, le blondinet semblait hésiter entre l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et celle de venir lui parler. Ils se fixèrent longuement et le temps parut se figer. Sasuke ne bougerait pas. Il se l'était interdit. Si Naruto le voulait, alors il devrait venir le chercher. Seul. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté puis combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Sasuke. Durant un instant, ils oublièrent où ils se trouvaient. Sasuke frissonna lorsqu'une main tremblante d'hésitation effleura sa joue. Le parfum de Naruto titillait ses narines et bientôt, quelques mèches blondes vinrent chatouiller son front. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, timides, indécises, avant de rencontrer véritablement. C'était doux, c'était chaud, un tantinet humide… ça faisait battre le cœur.

_Une minute… pourquoi est-ce que j'embrasse Sasuke Uchiha contre une pile de livres datant de l'an quarante ?_

Naruto ne trouva pas la réponse à sa question. Tant pis. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis au point mort et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il était juste bon à… subir. Le dos collé contre l'étagère, Sasuke répondait à son baiser avec avidité. Ses mains s'étaient enroulées autour de cou de Naruto, comme un réflexe. Le blondinet pouvait sentir les doigts glacés de Sasuke caresser sa nuque. Alors là… si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il roulerait un patin pareil à un _mec_, qui plus est à Sasuke Uchicha, dans une bibliothèque universitaire, Naruto aurait éclaté de rire.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Il le voulait. Il le voulait à en mourir.

-Encore, chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi ? marmonna Sasuke entre deux baisers.

-Embrasse-moi… encore.

oOoOo

Il l'avait fait. Sasuke l'avait embrassé jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Ses mains s'étaient sournoisement glissées sous le pull de Naruto pour découvrir la douceur de sa peau hâlée. Et à vrai dire, si le surveillant de la bibliothèque ne les avait pas surpris, ils auraient très bien pu aller plus loin. Mon Dieu quelle horreur. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Naruto revivait la scène pour la millième fois au moins et comme à chaque fois, il sentait son cœur se glacer d'effroi. Il avait embrassé Sasuke. Oui. _Il_ avait embrassé Sasuke et pas l'inverse. Pire encore, il avait été à deux doigts de se faire baptiser entre les cuisses d'un… homme. Oh, Naruto Uzumaki n'était plus puceau depuis l'âge de treize ans –précoce le bougre- mais ses aventures restaient purement et uniquement féminines. Le nombre de ses rapports sexuels avec des hommes avoisinait zéro. Il n'avait encore jamais couché avec un mec et il n'avait aucune envie de franchir le cap malgré le bouleversement hormonal dont il était victime dès qu'il apercevait Sasuke.

Un rictus amer franchit le barrage de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora la mine ébahie du surveillant. _«_ _Vous deux… qu'est-ce vous foutez, non d'un chien ?_ » s'était-il exclamé en laissant tomber sur le linoléum beige les deux livres qu'il tenait en main. A l'entente de cette voix rauque et légèrement enrouée, Naruto fut brutalement ramené dans le monde réel et se décolla de Sasuke. Les deux garçons l'avaient jaugés avec stupéfaction, comme s'ils venaient soudainement de prendre conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, Naruto s'était enfui, abandonnant Sasuke aux griffes du bibliothécaire.

A présent, il hésitait entre laisser tomber ses études de droit et changer d'université. En tout cas, deux choses étaient sûres : plus jamais il ne mettrait un pied à la bibliothèque, et Sasuke Uchiha embrassait comme un Dieu.

Cependant, une question insoluble le taraudait.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se montrer méchant avec ce brun aux yeux marrons qu'il méprisait encore deux semaines auparavant ?

oOoOo

Pour une raison totalement inconnue, Naruto fut assez stupide pour retourner en cours, ce lundi matin-là. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter Sasuke Uchiha et ses efforts furent récompensés. Caché derrière Kiba Inuzuka et Gaara Sabaku, il avait fait des pieds et mains pour que Sasuke ne le voit pas.

Ce qui était relativement chouette à l'université, c'était que l'on pouvait utiliser les ordinateurs portables pendant les cours. D'ailleurs, la plupart des étudiants avaient abandonné leur bloc-notes et leur stylo à bille au profit d'un splendide Netbook dernier cri. C'était ça, le changement. Bien évidemment, Naruto aussi disposait d'un ordinateur portable et attention, pas n'importe lequel : le dernier Apple s'il vous plaît. Ce matin-là, le cours de Gai Maito portant sur le droit romain l'endormait littéralement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et plus d'une fois, il manqua de s'écrouler sur son pupitre. A son grand malheur, il restait encore une heure et demie avant la libération.

En étudiant modèle et discipliné, Naruto décida d'abandonner. Rêveur, il cliqua sur l'icône « Connexion » dans la barre des tâches de son Apple et constata sans grand étonnement que l'amphithéâtre disposait d'un réseau Internet. Youpi. A une vitesse d'environ dix touches par seconde, il pianota sur son clavier et parvint à se connecter à MSN Messenger. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il aperçu que _Chidori_ était connecté. Discrètement, Naruto regarda derrière son épaule et aperçut Sasuke, assis quatre rangées plus haut.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur son écran.

_Windows live Messenger. Lundi 3 mai, 08h35. _

* Chido_Ori * : C'est comme ça que tu suis le cours ?

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : j'pense que tu peu la fermé…

* Chido_Ori * : Pourquoi tu t'es connecté ?

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : pcq son cour me saoule… et toi ?

* Chido_Ori * : Pour la même raison que d'habitude : te parler.

Naruto déglutit avec peine. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ses doigts restèrent figés au-dessus du clavier, ne sachant quoi taper. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Il devinait que Sasuke épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Son regard sombre lui brûlait littéralement la nuque.

* Chido_Ori * : Parler avec toi me manque.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : Eh ben moi sa me mank pas ! T'a foutu ma vie en l'air, je te dét…

Puis Naruto effaça ce qu'il venait tout juste d'écrire. A quoi bon mentir ? Il était trop tard pour le mensonge désormais, pas vrai ?

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : a moi aussi sa me manque

* Chido_Ori * : Heureux de voir que tu progresses en orthographe :p

Naruto pouffa discrètement, s'attirant le regard étonné de Gaara.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : va te faire voir .

* Chido_Ori * : Hey Naruto… t'as rêvé de moi ?

Oh que oui. Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de lui, de repenser au baiser torride qu'ils avaient échangé dans la bibliothèque, et à toutes ces années de torture qu'il lui avait fait subir gratuitement.

XxXx Rasengan XxXx : le mot est un peu fort… nan… disons que j'ai penser à toi =)

Naruto appuya à la hâte sur la touche « Enter » de son clavier et ferma la fenêtre de conversation avant de changer d'avis. Fébrile, il se déconnecta, les joues embrasées de honte, et essaya de focaliser son attention sur les paroles soporifiques débitées par Gai Maito.

Dans son dos, il ne vit pas Sasuke sourire.

oOoOo

La fainéantise était un vilain défaut que Sasuke pensait ne pas posséder. Pourtant, quand il sut que son auditoire se trouvait au troisième étage de la faculté de droit, il fut victime d'une flemme sans précédent et décida de prendre l'ascenseur. Lorsque les deux portes métalliques s'ouvrirent face à lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Prostré dans un coin de l'ascenseur, Naruto le dévisageait avec une note de stupéfaction. Le cœur battant, Sasuke réunit tout son courage et se décida à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-Tu vas au troisième je suppose ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

Le blondinet opina de la tête et Sasuke appuya sur le bouton « 3 ». Puis les portes se refermèrent.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent le premier étage. Ensuite, l'ascenseur se bloqua soudainement. Déséquilibré par la secousse, Naruto se rétama sur le sol, se cognant la tête contre la paroi de métal, tandis que Sasuke se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe. La petite lampe au-dessus de leurs têtes se mit à clignoter avant de s'éteindre complètement.

Ils étaient coincés.

-Putain… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonna Naruto en se redressant sur son séant.

-Je crois que l'ascenseur est tombé en panne.

-Super… me voilà coincé dans un ascenseur avec toi. J'en ai de la chance.

Sasuke serra les dents et se garda de répondre. En s'approchant de l'interphone, il bouscula volontairement Naruto qui gémit de douleur. Il appuya férocement sur le bouton « SOS ».

Il y eut un léger grésillement, puis une voix se fit entendre.

_-Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?_

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par tant d'idiotie.

-A votre avis ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement, on est coincés dans l'ascenseur !

-_Très bien, je vais contacter une équipe de secours mais je pense qu'elle ne sera pas sur place avant au moins deux heures._

Naruto faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Deux heures ? Impossible. Sans réfléchir, il bondit sur ses pieds, poussa Sasuke, et colla carrément sa bouche à l'interphone.

-Deux heures ?! hurla-t-il, mais vous êtes malade ! On va manquer d'air ici ! En plus, il fait noir !

-_Pour ça pas de problème, je vous remet l'électricité. Soyez patients messieurs s'il vous plaît, nous ferons au plus vite. Et si vous croyez manquer d'air, essayez de respirer une fois sur deux. _

-Quoi ? Mais…

Il y eut un autre grésillement mais plus de voix. La lumière réapparut. En soupirant, Sasuke se laissa tomber contre la paroi de métal. Naruto le dévisagea avec une pointe de mépris avant de se planter devant la porte. Un air haineux sur le visage, il retroussa ses manches.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, bougonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans réfléchir, il asséna un violent coup de pied aux portes de l'ascenseur, qui poussèrent un gémissement plaintif. Sasuke sursauta brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous imbécile ?! cria-t-il, t'es cinglé, arrête !

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais rester enfermé ici deux heures avec toi !

-Ca sert à rien de cogner contre la porte, réfléchis deux minutes ! Y'a une sécurité pour empêcher qu'elles s'ouvrent justement !

Mais le blondinet fit la sourde oreille et Sasuke abandonna. Naruto déchargea sa colère contre les portes de l'ascenseur pendant au moins un quart d'heure avant de s'écrouler, épuisé, aux côtés de Sasuke. Le blondinet soupira et laissa son crâne s'appuyer contre le mur. Il clôt les paupières un instant. Le visage de Sasuke se tourna légèrement. Il pouvait sentir les orbes onyx du ténébreux qui l'étudiaient avec intérêt. Rester coincé deux longues heures en compagnie de Sasuke ne l'enchantait pas. Simplement parce qu'il savait que Sasuke soulèverait des questions qui le dérangeaient profondément.

-Hey Naruto…

Et voilà.

La concerné rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans deux prunelles sans fond.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de l'époque où on était gosses ?

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Ouais… bien sûr que je m'en souviens. T'arrêtais pas de me torturer.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Quand on avait onze ans, t'as failli me noyer dans la piscine de l'école, rappela-t-il.

Naruto pouffa, bien que manquer de tuer quelqu'un ne soit pas vraiment drôle.

-En même temps, répondit le blondinet entre deux rires, tu l'avais bien cherché ! T'avais piqué toutes mes fringues, y compris mon caleçon, et tu les avais cachées !

-Oh, mais ce n'était que vengeance car je te rappelle que la veille, tu m'avais coincé dans un coin de la cour de récré avec tes potes et vous m'avez lancé des ballons de basket dans la tronche les uns après les autres.

Ils se fixèrent une fraction de seconde et éclatèrent de rire dans une parfaite synchronisation. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils prirent conscience de l'étendue de leur stupidité. A force de se chercher des noises, ils avaient oublié pourquoi et comment cette petite guerre avait commencée. Au fond, peut-être qu'ils avaient passé tout ce temps à se provoquer pour mieux s'aimer par la suite. Peut-être qu'au fond, ils ne sauraient jamais se passer l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais, reprit Naruto, quand j'me suis inscrit sur WoW et que j'ai commencé à te parler… ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, Sasuke. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal par après.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-C'est rien. Après tout, je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi alors disons qu'on est quittes.

Naruto tendit une main vers son sac et en extirpa une bouteille d'eau.

-T'en veux ?

Sasuke opina de la tête et Naruto lui donna la bouteille. Le brun but comme un assoiffé avant de la rendre à Naruto. Le blondinet fixa le goulot d'un air pensif. Il trouvait que c'était un peu bizarre de boire juste après Sasuke… ça faisait comme… comme… un baiser indirect. Et paf ! Son cœur se mit de nouveau à danser la rumba au creux de sa poitrine. Sasuke ne faisait pas mention de ce baiser pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, il le devinait aisément. Sasuke ne voulait pas le brusquer car il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Parce que si _Chidori_ connaissait les moindres secrets de _Rasengan,_ Sasuke connaissait les moindres de secrets de Naruto. Et vice versa.

Pourquoi se sentaient-ils aussi gênés d'être si près l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils se connaissaient et se chamaillaient depuis l'époque du bac à sable ? Peut-être était-ce parce que le regard que chacun portait à l'autre avait changé. Naruto ne considérait plus Sasuke comme un vulgaire parasite qu'il prenait plaisir à écraser, et Sasuke ne voyait plus Naruto comme un sale homophobe avec un petit pois en guise de cerveau. C'était un peu comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas, dans le fond. Pendant toutes ces années, ils n'avaient été que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, qu'étaient-ils ?

Des amis ? Non, pas vraiment. Le lien qui les unissait n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié. C'était bien plus fort que ça. Et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… oh Seigneur, Naruto n'avait encore jamais été embrassé d'une telle façon. Le simple fait d'y repenser suffisait à lui donner le feu aux joues. Sans compter que rester enfermé dans la même pièce que Sasuke pendant deux longues heures lui donnait des idées quelque peu… cochonnes.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter pour essayer de…

-Pourquoi t'es toujours en train de me chercher comme ça hein ?

La voix rauque de Sasuke le tira de ses songes ô combien pervers. Sourcils froncés, Naruto réfléchissait à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Pourquoi le cherchait-il en permanence ? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Au départ, c'était juste par rancœur. Puis c'était devenu une façon d'attirer son attention. Ensuite…

-Parce que toi t'assumes ton homosexualité, répondit-il. T'es gay et tu le vis bien ! Et ça me mettait en rogne parce que moi… moi je… je voulais pas que ça se sache.

-C'est pour ça que tu te tapais toutes ces gonzesses ?

Naruto hocha affirmativement la tête, penaud. Il avait toujours eu honte de son penchant pour les hommes. Il détestait cette facette de sa personnalité. Par tous les moyens, il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser, il avait laborieusement dénié l'évidence. Il vivait dans un mensonge puis des années. Vivre dans le mensonge peut être protecteur, satisfaisant, mais au bout d'un moment, cela ne suffit plus. Depuis qu'il avait goûté aux baisers de Sasuke, Naruto ne souhaitait plus vivre dans le mensonge. Oh, il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire son coming-out mais il désirait aimer qui il avait réellement envie d'aimer.

_Chidori._

Ou plutôt Sasuke.

Soudainement, tout lui paraissait évident, logique, énorme.

-Sasuke ?

-Hum ?

-Tu penses que toi et moi… on pourrait… devenir amis ?

Sasuke le contempla pendant des minutes interminables. Naruto scrutait ses prunelles onyx sans jamais rien y déceler. Que pensait-il ? Il l'ignorait.

-Devenir amis ? répéta Sasuke, je regrette mais ma réponse est non.

Naruto eut l'impression que son cœur se fendait en deux.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'en veux pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Rien à voir avec ça.

Naruto baissa les yeux. La tristesse déferla en lui comme une vague et, dans un geste protecteur et défensif, il replia les genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Etre ton ami ne me suffit pas, Naruto. Ca ne me suffira jamais.

Naruto sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur la sienne. Le sourire qu'exhibait Sasuke était chargé de lumière, au point que le soleil en aurait pâli de jalousie. Comme il était beau. Il était cruellement beau.

-Dans ce cas, tu veux qu'on soit… qu'on essaye d'être plus que des amis ?

Sasuke lui répondit par un doux baiser. Naruto passa les bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut envie d'éclater en sanglots mais ne le fit pas. Il comprit alors que ce qu'il avait toujours désiré se trouvait là, entre ses bras. Il avait enfin trouvé son bonheur et il ne voulait jamais le perdre.

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle. L'équipe de secours les libéra une heure plus tard. Naruto et Sasuke se souviendraient toujours du visage stupéfait du technicien lorsqu'il les surprit en train de se bécoter dans l'ascenseur. Rouges de honte, les deux garçons avaient bafouillé quelques remerciements maladroits. Puis Sasuke avait attrapé Naruto par la main et ils s'étaient enfuis en courant, cheveux au vent et sourire aux lèvres.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils séchèrent tous les cours de la journée. Ils passèrent l'après-midi et la moitié de la nuit dans la chambre de Sasuke, à ressasser les souvenirs du passé.

Puis ils s'étaient aimés. Tendrement, délicatement, silencieusement. Ils s'étaient aimés avec, pour seul témoin, l'éclat argenté de la lune.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de s'assumer autant que Sasuke. Il ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de s'afficher au grand jour. Il ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de tout avouer à ses parents et à ses amis.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose : désormais, il tenait la main de Sasuke et ne comptait plus la lâcher.

* * *

*_Cemetery Drive_, My chemical romance

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Par cet après-midi de novembre, je vous poste un petit OS ultra-léger comme j'en écris rarement. En fait, il s'agit d'un de mes premiers OS que j'ai complètement ré-écris. L'original était écrit avec le couple Sasori x Deidara mais mon amour inébranlable pour le NaruSasu l'a emporté sur le SasoDei. Je trouve cet OS euh… comment dire… ultra mauvais mais j'ai quand même pris le risque de le publier sait-on jamais, il pourrait peut-être plaire à un ou deux lecteurs assez courageux pour le lire entièrement, bien qu'il ne soit pas long x) Je devais quand même être vachement inspirée car je l'ai écrit en deux jours. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si… naze ? Allez savoir. Ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi T.T je sais qu'il ne casse pas des briques x) mais je serais heureuse si quelqu'un l'a apprécié =)**

**Bisous et merci à ceux qui ont lu =)**


End file.
